


Special Occasion

by cybirdpunk



Category: Heart of the Woods (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Post-Canon, Role Reversal, Spoilers, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybirdpunk/pseuds/cybirdpunk
Summary: Tara and Morgan have finally returned home after their wonderful honeymoon, and decide to celebrate by changing things up a little. A commissioned story about Tara's struggle to top the untoppable.





	Special Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my good friend Bobo and all the interested parties in the Élan Discord server for the commission! I hope you all enjoy <3

“Home again, home again...safe and content...glad to be home again...still glad we went…”

“What are you singing?”

I look back at Morgan as she shuts the door to our room behind us, dropping her bags to the floor with a loud thud. I always feel like she’s showing off a bit when she makes it obvious how heavy something she’s holding is, but like...I’m into it, so it’s fine. I drop my own (much lighter) bag to the ground and flop down on the bed, grinning at her. “Do you seriously not know that song?”

She smiles back and starts to advance towards the bed, hands on her hips. “I must have missed that one. Is it from something?”

I give my best fake gasp, sitting up with wide eyes and an appropriately shocked expression. “Are you telling me you’ve never seen The Brave Little Toaster Goes To Mars? The greatest achievement in movie history? This talking toaster has to stop Albert Einstein’s hearing aid from nuking earth from space to get revenge for planned obsolescence. Shit’s wild.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

She sits down beside me, kissing me softly before laying down and letting out a long exhale. I feel that. As great as our honeymoon was, shit was downright exhausting at times. It really is nice to be back in our own bed. As I look down at Morgan, I can’t help staring at her ring. It makes it feel so much more real. Man, I seriously lucked out.

“So are you just going to sit there and stare, or are you going to come down here?” she asks, a flirty note creeping into her voice. She doesn’t have to tell me twice. I lie down next to her, wrapping my arms around her and giving her another kiss. We both know it’s only a matter of time before we start going at it again; it’s always been hard to keep our hands off each other, but ever since we tied the knot it’s been straight up impossible. And sure enough, within a couple minutes of lying there I feel her hand start to drift down my side. I kiss her again in response, but this time it’s a lot deeper. I part my lips slightly, ready for her to put her tongue in my mouth like she always does, but for some reason she keeps her mouth closed. Did I read this wrong?

“You good?” I ask. I mean, it’s not the end of the world if she’s not in the mood. We’ve gone at it daily since the wedding, so I understand if she wants a day off. But instead of pulling away, she pulls me closer and leans her head toward mine and whispers into my ear.

“How would you feel about trying something a little...different?”

Her words send a shiver of excitement down my spine. I’m always down for different. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well, I was just thinking...it’s been a long time since I had you take the lead.” she murmurs, her hand moving around to my back. “I figure you might enjoy doing it as my wife for the first time.”

Okay, I definitely wasn’t expecting that. Morgan’s a born top: tough, confident, and most importantly, rough as hell. But every now and then, I’ll try topping for a bit. I’m not nearly as good as her, but she’s...very encouraging when I do try. And I can’t deny that I’ve missed the feeling of being inside her. Long story short, I’m ready to give topping another go. As long as she’s still a bit rough with me, that is.

“I think I can make that work.” I whisper in response, letting my hand travel slowly down her back. “As long as you think you can handle it.”

She chuckles in response, which is...not the reaction I was hoping for. “Do your worst, Tara. Let’s see if you’ve improved.” She kisses me again, and this time her lips part for me. I know what to do.

I push my tongue into her mouth and feel her wrap her own tongue around it. As we kiss, I reach under her shirt and unhook her bra. If I don’t see her naked soon, I’m gonna lose it. As soon as I finish, she rolls over onto her back and yanks her shirt and bra off for me. I do the same as I stare down at her before shakily straddling her. I’m sure as hell gonna do my best, but I can’t deny being nervous. As excited as I am, I can’t deny that I’m a born bottom. She’s lucky I’m so in love with her.

“What are you waiting for?” she asks, smirking up at me. If our roles were reversed, she’d shut me up if I said something like that. But that’s not my style. Besides, I’m too focused on her breasts to think about anything else. God, they’re so good. I can’t stop myself as I lean down towards them, reaching out to grab her left breast with my hand and squeeze it hard as I let my mouth find the other one. She exhales contentedly as I twirl my tongue around her nipple before taking it into my mouth and sucking on it hard. I grip her other breast hard, enjoying the feeling of my fingers pressing into her soft skin. I’ve always been a boob gal, and hers are the fabled 11/10. I can’t get enough. I’m latched onto her other one like a lamprey, occasionally grazing my teeth along her nipple to get another gasp from her. She’s never been loud during sex, but tonight I’m making it my mission to change that.

After a few more squeezes, I start to move my hand down her stomach while still keeping my mouth on her breast. I let my fingers linger on her soft tummy before reaching her pants, fumbling a bit as I try to unbutton them.

“Need some help?” she asks in a smug tone. I don’t have to look up at her to know that she’s smirking. I know she wouldn’t act like this if it actually hurt my feelings, but the way she challenges me when I try to top is actually a total turn-on. A true bottom never turns it off. Although her asking that does mean I have to unlatch myself from her titty for a second.

“I got this, don’t worry. You just lie back and enjoy the ride.”

She chuckles again before falling silent. My shaky hand finally finishes unbuttoning her pants, and I slide them down along with her boxers. No matter how often we’ve fucked lately, her pussy never stops looking heavenly. I latch back onto her breast as I move my hand in between her legs, tracing one finger up the length of her vulva. As smug and unaffected as she’s acting, she can’t hide the fact that she’s totally soaked. Not bad, Tara. Not bad at all.

I detach from her breast and lie down beside her, continuing to move my fingers up and down before coming to rest against her entrance, pushing in slightly. She wraps her arm around me, showing her approval. I want to keep her waiting and see what happens, but I can’t stop myself. I push two fingers inside her, curling them upwards as I go. I’m rewarded with another noise, this time a sharp gasp. Still not a moan, but I’m getting there. I move my fingers slowly, trying to copy her movements when she fingers me. As I feel for her g-spot, I push my tongue into her mouth again. Once I find the right angle, I pick up the pace a bit. I can feel her body shake a bit in response, and it suddenly makes me very aware of how hard I am. I can feel my cock start to throb as it strains against my pants. I gotta calm it down; the last thing I need is to finish as soon as I get in there. I break the kiss, breathing hot against her face. Her eyes close as I speed up even more, and her breath starts coming harder. When I feel her thigh shaking against mine, I know I’m golden.

“Yes…” she murmurs, her voice heavy and undeniably sexy. “Right there…”

God, that’s fucking hot. Like, holy shit. I’m sure as hell not gonna disobey. I thrust my fingers harder, making sure to keep my angle consistent as she trembles more and more. I instinctively grind against her thigh, feeling her tremors through my crotch and making me throb even harder. Just when I think I’m not gonna be able to take it any longer, I feel her clamp down on my fingers. She arches her back and lets out a long breath and then, as she comes...she moans. A low, quiet sound, but unmistakably a moan. Fuck yes. I leave my fingers inside her for a moment longer before slowly pulling them out and whispering into her ear.

“I heard that.”

She looks back at me with a mock-scowl, still breathing hard. “Don’t get cocky, now. You really think that was enough for me?”

Damn it. She’s unbeatable when it comes to wrestling control away when we have sex. No matter what I do, I can’t fluster her. But if I made her moan...maybe this time I can do it. Finally get my girl blushing and whining. That’s totally doable, right? Right. You got this, Tara. I grin at her with what I hope are hungry eyes as I sit up and unbutton my pants. “Oh, I’m not done. Not by a long shot.” I respond in a sultry tone. My voice definitely doesn’t shake at all, either. I totally got this.

“Show me what you can do, then. But it better be worth it.” she tells me in a soft, matter-of-fact tone. It almost sounds like she’s bored. I know she’s just messing with me, and she’d stop if I asked her to, but...it just makes me want to overwhelm her even more. She doesn’t move as I pull off my clothes, stopping now and then to take it all in. God, she’s hot. We’ve been together for years, and I still can’t get over it. Just looking at her muscles makes me want to beg her to restrain me, to take me…

Wait, shit. I’m topping. Gotta focus. I finish with my pants and climb on top of her, resting above her chest and staring down at her as she smiles back up at me. Doing my best to ooze, confidence I speak again:

“How about you get it ready for me?”

She doesn’t quip this time, which is probably a good sign. I’m trying to think of my next line as she opens her mouth, but all thought goes out the window as soon as I feel her tongue against the underside of my cock. She moves slowly up its length, trying to get me to shiver. I hold out as best I can, but when she lifts herself up to take the head into her mouth, I can’t help myself. I gasp as she moves down its length, twirling her tongue around it as she bobs her head slowly up and down. God damn, she’s good at that. I reach down and stroke the side of her head, feeling the stubble of her undercut. I know I can’t stay like this for long: if she keeps it up, I’ll finish before I even get inside her. But still...looking down at her as she does this...it’s so…

I shake my head back and forth as I try to snap myself out of it, easing myself out of her mouth and sliding down her chest. She looks up at me with yet another smirk, knowing full well why I pulled out. Damn it. I can still take control, though. I gotta. Pushing her legs apart, I slide between them and position myself. This time, it’s my head that rubs against her vulva. She doesn’t moan, but I hear her breathing start to speed up. I got this.

“Ready?” I ask. She nods slowly in response, letting her expression slip a bit. I knew she was looking forward to this. With that, I push myself inside her. This time, I’m the one to moan as her warmth surrounds me. She lets out a grunt as I slide my entire length into her, my hips coming to rest against hers. For a second, I can’t move. I already knew she was wet, but holy shit. I can’t even describe how good this feels. Of course, she doesn’t let me stay still for long.

“Don’t space out on me now, babe. I thought you weren’t done yet.”

I know she’s baiting me, but I’m not taking it. Instead of replying, I start thrusting. Hard. I lean forward, pressing my arms against the mattress and pull myself almost completely out of her before slamming back in, relishing the warmth every time. Each time, I see her gasp. I’m getting to her. There’s only one problem: she feels too good. If I’m not careful, I’ll finish before I get a chance to break that smirk. But just when I think I’m getting closer, she throws me off again.

“Is that really all you’ve got?” she asks me, her voice unwavering. I freeze again, and I can feel my cheeks burning even more than they already were. Is she fucking invincible or something? There’s no way I’m not making progress. I grit my teeth. If she wants all I’ve got, I’ll give her all I’ve got.

I start thrusting again, faster and harder than before. I thrust deep inside her, gasping as I move my hips as fast as I can, feeling my cock start to throb against her walls. And to my surprise...it’s working. The smirk is gone from her face, replaced instead with gasps and grunts as she closes her eyes. Before I even notice her movement, I feel her legs lock behind me, pushing me deeper as her hips start to buck against mine. I’ve never been able to get her like this before. I’m always able to make her cum, of course, but I can tell I’m doing much more than that now. I feel her tighten around me, and I know I already got her there. But I’m not done. I don’t slow down, throbbing more and more wildly, my breath ragged. And just when I think I can’t take it anymore…

“Oh FUCK…” she moans. Loud. REALLY loud. Her whole body shakes as she grabs me, and I know I can’t hold on anymore. I moan in return as I feel my entire body tense and release, the orgasm flowing through me as I cum deep inside her, feeling the warmth of it cover my cock. There’s no doubt about it: it’s one of the best orgasms I’ve ever had. Both of our bodies are shaking as they press together, her back frozen in a shuddering arch. My arms feel like they’re made of jelly. I can’t hold myself up anymore; I collapse on top of her, feeling her heart hammering in her chest almost as much as mine.

We stay like that for a few moments, still connected. I struggle to catch my breath before finally managing to prop myself up on my elbows and stare down at her. “So...how’d I do?” I ask, a weary grin on my face that I hope looks smugly satisfied. It probably just looks exhausted. She tilts her head, like she’s thinking about it. She still can’t let it go, huh?

“Not too bad, I suppose.” she responds quietly, trying to act unimpressed. The heavy breathing in between words makes her attitude ten thousand percent unconvincing. I’m about to tell her that when she raises her head to kiss me, a gentle peck that just grazes my lips.

“Kidding. You were incredible.”

I manage a small fist pump before wobbling and slamming my hand back down on the bed to steady myself. “I knew it.” I laugh, giving her a kiss of my own. “Who knows, maybe I was meant to be a switch after all.”

She raises her hand, brushing it against my face and making me shiver again. “Don’t push your luck.” she whispers. Her arm snakes around my back, pulling me down on top of her. The kiss she gives me is deep and loving, as warm on my face as it is inside of her. Have I mentioned how goddamn lucky I am?

“I love you, Tara.”

“I love you too.”

We smile at each other, grins of pure joy and satisfaction. It makes me so happy to see her like this. Not sad, not worried. The suffering of her past behind her. Just the two of us, as full of love as we’ve been since I first blurted it out all those years ago. It’s like…

“Uh, babe? You’re about to come out of me.”

Oh shit, I totally forgot about the whole “still inside her” thing. I straighten myself up, pulling out of her as she holds her hand over her pussy. I grab a towel and toss it to her, wiping myself up with one end as she starts to clean up. We’re trying really hard to cut down on sheet stains lately. It’s a work in progress. After I finish cleaning up, I stand and stretch. My legs are legit about to give out. Whatever we had planned for the rest of the night, it better involve staying in bed. 

Is there a rule for how long you have to wait after sex before asking if she wants to order a pizza and watch Ancient Aliens? Like, five minutes? That sounds right.

Guess I’m about to find out.


End file.
